Au bal masqué
by Outre-tombe
Summary: Noel... un jour etrange, quand, un Albus Dumbledore pervers organise un Bal masqué, et que Harry y rencontre Draco


Disclaimer: Alors, je suppose que tout le monde sais que je ne suis pas J. K. Rowling ….et heureusement, j'ai encore la vie devant moi ….

Rating_:_ M

Avertissement: si vous êtes là, avec moi, après 15 jours, mes fidèles mangem.... lecteurs... c'est que vous êtes au courant que c'est un slash …. (càd Harry fait des bisous (baveux) a Draco … si si c'est ça...)

Note de l'auteur: Note important , alors et bien voilà mon OS pour Noël, et je précise que toute ressemblance d'un personnage fictif avec une personne réel, n'est que pur coïncidence, ...soyons d'accord … et enfin, merci a Mayou pour me corriger, (merci Maïwenn.... mdr)

a écouter pendant la lecture mdr...

-Ti amo (si si c'est bien ça mdr)

-True love 1980 ash

Bonne Lecture

***

- Harry ! Ta main trempe dans ton café...

Harry Potter releva la tête et jeta un regard torve a son meilleur ami. Il enleva sa main de son bol et commença à boire, ignorant les regards dégoutés de sa meilleure amie.

- Harry, ta main était dans ton café. Elle n'était sans doute pas très propre...et avec la grippe A.

Le brun se déconnecta alors de la réalité, il valait mieux qu'Hermione ignore où sa main avait trainé ce matin...

Il leva les yeux et observa la grande salle, le gigantesque sapin et les quatre tables, où déjeunaient les quatre maisons.

Son regard fut attiré à la table des Serpentards, plus précisément sur une tête blonde. Comment ne pas la voir, un blond presque blanc au milieu de tignasses sombres.

Soudain ladite tête blonde qui n'était autre que Draco Malfoy en personne, releva la tête et ancra ses yeux gris dans ceux de Harry, qui s'écarquillèrent légèrement... Et prirent un air outré quand le blond lui fit un geste obscène de la main.

Rouge de colère, il reporta son attention sur son bol, maintenant froid, et jura violemment.

- Putain ! C'est pas vrai, même la veille de Noël, il faut qu'il vienne me faire chier!

Il jeta un regard meurtrier au blond et se prépara à lui crier une bonne insulte, peu importe que tout le monde l'entende. Au moins, ça le défoulerait.

- Espèce de Conn...

Mais avant d'avoir pu crier quelque chose, Albus Dumbledore prit la parole, un air malicieux plaqué sur le visage.

- Je crains de devoir vous coupez dans votre diatribe qui j'en suis sur était émise dans le but de rapprocher Gryffondor et Serpentard, pour vous annoncer que ce soir se tiendra le Bal de Noël. Pour le rapprochement inter-maisons, le bal sera masqué, et votre cavalier, ou votre cavalière vous sera assigné magiquement. Sur ce, bonne journée.

Un vacarme assourdissant résonna dans la grande salle quand tous les élèves, Maisons confondues se levèrent, faisant grincer les bancs sur le sol, et sortirent de la grande salle ; discutant joyeusement de ce Bal, et moins joyeusement de leur cavaliers inconnus. Certains trouvant ça « génial » et d'autre « trop nul ».

Harry s'étant levé en même temps que tout le monde, il suivit Ron et se dirigea vers son premier cours, qui était Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

-Hey Harry, tu penses tomber sur qui toi ? Lui demanda avec entrain son ami.

-A vrai dire, je m'en fous un peu, je ne compte pas danser alors...

Ron lui lança un regard complice.

-Enfin tu t'en fous, t'espères qu'elle sera bonne non ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel exaspéré et rentra dans la salle de cours.

Le brun s'assit, comme a son habitude derrière Ron qui était à coté de Hermione. Cette dernière s'étant portée volontaire pour remédier aux difficultés du roux.

Harry sourit. Ces deux là étaient fous amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais ils n'avaient jamais pu se l'avouer. Alors ils se chamaillaient gentiment. Le Bal serait peut être l'occasion de commencer une relation.

Le brun s'aperçut que cette réflexion ne s'appliquait pas que pour ses deux amis, mais aussi pour lui.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, sa vie sentimentale était d'un calme plat ... et c'était un euphémisme, le désert de la mort qui tue serait plus juste.

Harry se savait gay, il se voyait donc obligé de repousser les nombreuses demandes de ses admiratrices …

_***_

_Harry était en train de manger tranquillement à sa table, quand Ron lui lança un regard amusé et s'exclama._

_-Harry, G.E.C. derrière toi._

_Groupie En Chaleur._

_Le brun se contraignit au calme et se retourna lentement..._

_Devant lui se trouvait une fille qui semblait avoir confondu maquillage avec peinture, et vêtements avec lambeaux de tissus._

_Harry fit une mine crispée._

_-Salut Harry, moi c'est Cindy, babilla t-elle d'une voix horriblement nasillarde. Ça te dirais de genre...sortir avec... eh... moi ?_

_Harry, à ce moment afficha un air carrément horrifié et s'exclama, sous le regard hilare des Griffondors._

_-Eh... non désolé, eh bien, je dois y aller à plus..._

_Et il partit rapidement, ignorant l'air outré de la fille._

_À partir de ce moment là, quelque chose se cassa à l'intérieur du brun. Cette fille si...si **elle**, venait de lui faire renoncer à la gente féminine... _

_Cependant, les mésaventures de Harry, maintenant gay, ne s'arrêtèrent pas là. _

_Chaque matin, à l'exception de certains où Harry était de très mauvaise humeur, se succédaient plusieurs jeunes filles qui venait tour à tour faire leur déclaration au brun._

_C'était devenu habituel chez les Griffondors et même les Serpentards, qui s'amusaient du brun. Enfin, à l'exception d'un blond qui gardait ses yeux fixés sur son repas et n'accordait pas un seul de ses regards au brun et a sa clique..._

_Il ignorait royalement les Poufsoufles, Griffondors, Serdaigles et même Serpentardes se succédant devant le brun._

_-Salut, moi c'est Jane, je suis à Serdaigle, ça te dirais de sortir avec moi ?_

_- Eh non désolé..._

…

_-Bonjour, je suis Emilie, tu voudrais construire une relation avec moi ?_

_-Désolé Émilie. Le brun ignora la fille manquant de défaillir a l'entente de son prénom dans la bouche du survivant. Mais non …_

…

_-Salut moi c'est Maïwenn, je suis à Poufsouffle, je te trouve vachement beau, et puis..._

_-Non je veux pas sortir avec toi désolé, Je suis gay en fait._

_-Quoi ? S'exclama la jolie brune. Mazette, c'est pour ça, tu... alors.... je …_

_Harry jeta un regard à ses amis : Ron, Seamus, Dean et Neville étaient en train de se tordre de rire. Le brun eut un rire amer._

_Comment réagiraient ils si ils savaient réellement..._

_Le brun se leva de table, et sortit déprimé. Passée les grandes portes, il se dirigea vers la salle commune des Griffondors._

_***_

Il avait renoncé à avouer à son meilleur ami son homosexualité. Ron était imprévisible : il pouvait prendre cela très bien, comme il pouvait ne plus lui parler...et ça, Harry ne pourrait pas le supporter.

Coupant court à ses réflexions, Mr Martoupet, le professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, s'exclama :

-Bien, je dois vous remettre ces enveloppes, je suppose que cela concerne le Bal de ce soir...

Mr Martoupet, se leva et s'approcha de la classe.

Au fur et à mesure, qu'il passait entre les rangs, Harry sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Et quand enfin celui ci s'arrêta devant lui, le brun osa juste lancer un rapide regard dans sa direction, et faire un léger signe de tête pour le remercier. En croisant le regard de Mr Martoupet, il eut l'horreur de le voir lui faire un clin d'œil... Le genre de clin d'œil qui, en même temps était malicieux, mais également machiavélique.

Mon dieu... que lui réservait donc cette maudite enveloppe...

Harry baissa les yeux et la contempla, sentant son malaise grandir à mesure qu'il détaillait le _Harry Potter_ écrit à l'encre verte, d'une écriture penchée, les traineaux finement dessinés.

Harry savait bien que toutes ses effusions de joies, et d'esprit de Noël n'étaient que d'horribles moyens pour camoufler les lubies dérangées de leur directeur.

Harry releva la tête et regarda la classe.

Aussitôt son attention se porta sur Malfoy, qui a l'opposé de lui, affiché un air réjoui en regardant son enveloppe, semblant retarder l'ouverture de cette dernière.

Harry sentit soudain un frisson glacé lui parcourir l'échine... non... il n'était pas en train de reluquer ouvertement Malfoy. En plus d'être gay, il n'était pas attiré par Malfoy...

Le brun ouvrit la lettre, espérant naïvement que celle ci serait porteuse de bonnes nouvelles comme _« Non Harry, tu n'est pas attiré par ton pire ennemi ! Joyeux Noël ! ». _Mais regardant le papier, Harry, à la place de la phrase tant espérée, lut, _« 21 h, Grand hall, 3ème statue »._

Harry resta quelques secondes devant cette phrase, écrite avec cette maudite encre verte, et cette satanée écriture penchée.

En plus de leur imposer leur cavalier. On le leur communiquait par énigme... C'était quoi, un bal ou une course d'orientation

Bon au moins, Albus leur épargnait l'épreuve de se trouver un cavalier.

Soudain la sonnerie retentit, et toute la classe se rua hors de la salle de cour. Pressés de discuter a propos de cette enveloppe, de sa mystérieuse indication, et de comparé la avec d'autres personnes, espérant trouver qui sera sa ou son cavalier(e)...

Le brun poussé par une envie aussi courageuse que stupide, ou une envie Griffondorienne, s'éclaircit la gorge, se lança un sonorus et s'écria :

-Qui a rendez-vous à 21 heure ? Tous les regards se braquèrent avec espoir sur lui. Dans le grand Hall ? Les trois quarts de la populace des 7eme années détournèrent les yeux, déçus. Sous la troisième statue ?

À ce moment tout le monde s'éloigna, enfin, tout le monde... Harry aperçut Draco Malfoy le contempler d'un un air rageur, puis s'éloigner, suivant le reste de sa classe.

Un frisson d'appréhension parcourut le brun, mais l'ignorant, il rejoignit rapidement Hermione et Ron, se dirigeant vers leur prochain cours, Soins aux créatures magiques.

Harry, courut au niveau de ses amis, et engagea la conversation joyeusement avec Hermione.

-Alors, vous avez eu quoi pour le Bal ? Demanda t-il.

Hermione lui fit un sourire éclatant.

- Je suis avec Ron, s'exclama t-elle. Je suis sur que Dumbledore l'a fait exprès.

Le brun se tourna vers Ron, ce dernier contemplait son enveloppe, un air béat plaqué sur le visage...

-Ron , tu baves là...

Le trio éclata de rire

-Et toi Harry, tu sais avec qui tu es ? Demanda Hermione.

Non, je n'en sais rien, mais bon, tant que je ne suis pas avec Crabbe ou Goyle...ça me va.

Ron regarda Harry et dit :

-Ou avec la fouine, imagines... beurk!

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Il accéléra le pas, enjoignant ses amis à aller plus vite. Ceux ci n'avaient pas remarqué son malaise.

Arrivé à la cabane de Hagrid, Harry se détacha de Hermione et Ron et partit s'asseoir à coté de Neville.

-Salut Nev'.

-Salut Harry, répondit Neville.

Celui ci était en train de jouer avec son enveloppe.

Harry le regarda, légèrement inquiet, et lui demanda :

-Tu est sur que ça va Neville, tu es tout blanc..

-Oui ça va, je suis juste un peu stressé pour ce soir.

-Je te comprends, moi aussi, avoua le brun.

Les deux amis se sourirent puis reportèrent leur attention sur le cours.

À la fin de celui ci, Harry s'apprêtant a rejoindre ses meilleurs amis, fut arrêté par Neville qui lui demanda avec hésitation :

-Tu veux qu'on aille au Hall ensemble?

Harry fit un sourire entendu.

-Ouais, ça serait cool!

Puis il rejoignit Ron et Hermione, qui l'attendait un peu plus loin.

***

_20 h 30_

Harry observa son reflet dans le miroir. Pour l'occasion, il avait abandonné ses frusques, et revêtit un jean noir et une chemise blanche.

Anxieux, il plaça son masque sur son visage. C'etait un simple loup lui masquant le haut du visage, et s'arretant au niveau de son nez, lui laissant les lèvres découvertes.

Le brun souffla un bon coup, Il prit son courage à deux mains et descendit des dortoirs.

En bas Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Dean et Neville l'attendaient.

-Hum, c'est bon... on y va ?

Ses amis se retournèrent vers lui. Il y eut un léger moment de suspend, où ils restèrent à le contempler. Puis Hermione s'exclama :

-Wahh... Harry, tu es magnifique (ne pas baver sur le clavier mdr), ta cavalière est une chanceuse.

Ron afficha un air renfrogné. Mais je préfère Ron, termina t-elle en riant.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, et c'est dans une ambiance joyeuse que le groupe de Gryffondors s'engagea vers les différents points de rendez vous.

Arrivés au milieu du Hall, Harry sentit son cœur s'arrêter.

Là bas, sous la troisième statue se tenait, cherchant du regard son cavalier et ayant un masque minuscule ne cachant rien de son identité, Colin Crivey

Harry agrippa le bras de Neville, et lui montra de la tête, Colin. Son ami jeta un bref regard à Colin, et lui désigna à son tour une personne.

Le brun tourna alors la tête et regarda dans la direction que lui suggérait le doigt de Neville et son regard tomba sur la magnifique silhouette de Draco Malfoy.

Comment, le savaient ils? Et bien, des blonds platines, de 7eme années, musclés comme un dieu grecque, ça ne couraient pas les rues...

Celui ci était appuyé contre le mur et balayait des yeux la foule, cherchant la personne avec qui il allait passer la soirée.

Harry reporta son attention sur Neville, celui ci était totalement désemparé.

-Si tu veux Nev, on échange...

Neville le regarda avec espoir.

-Tu ferais ça ? Merci Harry ! Tu es un chic type.

Harry regarda Neville s'emparer de son enveloppe et fourrer la sienne dans ses mains.

Alors avec une certaine appréhension, il se dirigea vers Draco.

Harry n'avait jamais autant apprécié les masques... Arrivé à coté du blond, il s'éclaircit la gorge et se lança :

-Hum salut...

Le blond lui lança un regard bref.

-Salut. Bon et bien, nous allons passer la soirée ensemble je suppose... Alors allons y.

Sur ces mots, le blond, sans attendre Harry, s'engagea à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle.

Le brun lui emboita le pas, déprimé. Il aurait dû s'en douter, on ne surnommait pas Draco Malfoy le Prince des Glaces pour rien.

Il pénétra dans la grande salle et fut subjugué par la décoration : le ciel magiquement enchanté de la Grande Salle, était une profonde nuit sans nuages. Et la lune éclairait le banquet somptueux, dressé pour l'occasion.

-Tiens, allons nous asseoir là, s'exclama Draco.

Harry suivit le blond jusqu'à leurs places et s'assit. Il chercha des yeux ses meilleurs amis, les aperçut un peu plus loin.

Il croisa le regard d'Hermione qui lui fit un clin d'œil complice et celui de Ron qui affichait une mine choquée.

Quand le roux s'aperçut que Harry le regardait, il afficha un sourire d'excuse et lui fit un geste encourageant de la main.

Le brun sourit. Bon, tout n'allait pas trop mal.

Il reporta son attention sur le blond. Celui ci était en train de manger, ne prêtant plus attention au brun. Harry poussa un soupir las et commença à manger. Au moins, la nourriture était bonne.

***

Harry somnolait, sur sa chaise quand tout à coup, les plats se volatilisèrent et la musique commença à se faire entendre.

Le brun, ne réagissant pas, continua à végéter sur sa chaise quand une main pâle entra dans son champ de vision.

-Tu veux danser? Lui demanda le blond.

Harry se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête, et de se saisir de la main joliment tendue. Entrainé sur la piste de danse, il se mit à voltiger au bras de Draco.

-Je suis désolé, j'ai pas été très correct tout à l'heure, dit-il à l'oreille du brun.

Harry ne répondit rien, le nez perdu dans le cou de Drago, respirant son odeur musquée.

-Mais je vais arranger ça _Harry..._

Ledit Harry sursauta violemment.

-Comment?... tu..moi... je.

-Je dois dire que je pensais passer une mauvaise soirée en compagnie d'ennuyants Serdaigles ou pire...des Poufsouffles. Mais j'ai bien été surpris quand j'ai vu un Griffondor et lequel... Harry Potter, en personne qui est venu m'accoster. Ne fait pas cette tête Potter, je t'aurais reconnu quelque soit ton déguisement. Je te reconnais bien tous les jours non ? Termina t-il, moqueur.

Les joues d'Harry s'empourprèrent immédiatement, et il s'appretta à remettre cet impudent à sa place quand, il crut apercevoir, une étincelle espiègle s'allumer dans les orbes granites de Draco.

Et avant qu'il n'ait fait un geste, les lèvres du blond se posèrent sur les siennes.

Abasourdit, Harry ne réagit pas tout de suite.

Draco, que hier encore il insultait... Maitenant etait en train de lui rouler une putain de grosse pelle bien baveuse... mais bon c'était un garçon aussi …

Les couples autour d'eux s'étaient arrétés.

_POV Albus Dumbledore_

-Albus, voulez vous de la dinde?

-Non merci Minerva... Minerva? Vous allez bien, vous êtes toute blanche.

Albus secouait la pauvre professeur de métamorphose quand celle ci lui pointa du doigt un couple parmis la foule d'élèves.

Le directeur tourna alors la tête et aperçut une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour.

Son enfant, son tout petit enfant Harry, était devenu grand, et avec le jeune Malfoy apparemment.

Albus songea alors au choc que cela provoquerait : un Serpentard et un Griffondor...

_C'est bon ça... _

-Albus cessez d'afficher cet air machiavélique, vous faites peur au premières ann.. Oh seigneur dieux,_ Minerva Macgonagal devint écarlate_. Potter, Malfoy, veuillez cessez ces attouchements indécents! Nous sommes dans une école voyons, pas dans un film pornographique.

Harry lança un regard interrogateur à son directeur.

Celui ci lança un coup d'oeil à sa collègue.

-Hum oui... Harry, je suis d'accord avec Minerva. Et bien, que le Bal continue!

Albus soupira de soulagement devant le regard satisfait de la sorcière, et ré-axa son attention sur ce lapin au citron.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à enfourner un délicat morceau dans sa bouche, il aperçut le couple commencer à sortir.

Ce n'était pas possible, pas maintenant. Le rapprochement des maison était si bien partit.

Le vieux directeur jeta un coup d'œil à sa compagne. Celle ci était en train de manger goulûment un morceau de dinde.

Albus sortit discrètement sa baguette de sous sa robe, pointa le brun du doigt et chuchota :

-Expecto excitum.

Il constata avec satisfaction le dos du Griffondore se crisper.

Tout allait bien …

_Fin du POV Albus Dumbledore_

-Viens Harry on sort, dit Draco en entrainant le brun à sa suite vers les grandes portes.

Celui ci opina, encore étourdit par ce baiser. Heureusement que Mac Go était là, parce qu'il ne savait comment cela aurait fini.

Soudain il sentit son corps se crisper violemment. Il contempla le blond devant lui. Sa silhouette svelte, sa chute de rein et des fesses...

Le brun rougit imperceptiblement, une partie bien connue de son anatomie se réveillait.

Il accéléra le pas, rattrapant le Serpentard. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il s'exclama :

-Drac..Co... je ..

Et sans terminer sa phrase il se jeta sur les levres du blond, retroussées dans une moue interrogative.

Mais qu'elle était cette chaleur qui le prenait... il..._Oh oui !_

Le blond, bien loin de rester inactif, agrippa possessivement la taille du Griffondor et passa la barrière de ses lèvres, entamant une danse sauvage avec sa langue.

-Je... Peut être devrions nous … hum … aller quelque part...

Le blond aquiesca silencieusement et, sans quitter la bouche du brun, entraina ce dernier dans une salle vide.

Harry eut juste le temps d'apercevoir le numéro 506 avant de se retrouver dans la pénombre,

le corps en feu.

Le blond l'allongea sur la table, et abandonnant sa bouche, se mit a enlever la chemise du brun, parsemant au passage le torse bronzé de légers baisers.

Puis, enlevant rapidement le pantalon, il mit le sexe du brun à l'air libre.

Le contemplant avec fascination. Puis avec douceur, presque timidement il le prit en bouche, faisant en même temps crier violemment le brun.

-Haaa Draco... c'est..continue.

Le blond, les lèvres contre la hampe de chair sourit, narquois.

-Je ne comptais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin.

Le brun rougit, et gémit sourdement.

Draco commençait à faire de langoureux va et vient sur son sexe dressé. Puis, continuant ses mouvements jouissifs, il se mit à masser l'intimité du brun.

Celui ci se redressa immédiatement. Et s'exclama les joues rouges, la respiration rauque :

- Draco, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry. Tu me fais confiance ?

Le brun acquiesça.

-Oui, souffla t-il

- Et bien crois moi, je vais te faire crier.

Harry se recoucha et ne tarda pas à recommencer à gémir, crier, sous la langue experte de Draco.

Soudain le doigt qui, jusqu'alors se contentait de masser agréablement l'intimité du brun, s'introduisit doucement à l'intérieur de lui.

Le brun se crispa. Drago ayant sentit le malaise de Harry redoubla d'intensité, afin de faire oublier au Griffondor l'intrusion dans son intimité.

Ce dernier se remit bien vite à gémir. Puis le brun, tout d'un coup cria brusquement, le doigt jusque là inactif du blond s'était mit à bouger, tâtonnant avec obstination l'intérieur du brun, provoquant de merveilleux frissons au Griffondor.

Le blond sentant Harry sur le point d'éjaculer, se releva, entrainant un grognement mécontent du brun.

Draco eut un rire moqueur.

-Et moi alors, demanda t-il en souriant.

Harry baissa alors le regard et admira le blond. C'était vrai ; une bosse proéminante se devinait sous le pantalon du Serpentard.

Le brun se releva alors, tenant à peine sur ses jambes, et entreprit de défaire la boucle de la ceinture de Draco. Celui ci faisant valser sa chemise à travers la salle.

Puis Harry tomba à genou, s'apprêtant à enlever le boxer, dernière barrière de tissu. Mais se ravisa au dernier moment.

Le blond lui lança un regard interrogatif, un sourire coquin lui répondit, et Harry se mit à lécher, mordiller, le sexe du blond à travers le tissu.

Draco, perdu dans les limbes du plaisir, se sentit passer ses main dans les cheveux du Gryffondor, fourrageant sauvagement dans la toison noire.

Enfin, il abaissa le boxer de Draco, libérant par la même occasion la verge du blond, et se mit à reproduire les mouvements que le blond lui avait fait subir.

Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, le brun se retira.

Draco lui lança un regard furibond.

-Et moi alors?

Les deux garçons eclatèrent de rire.

-Ne retourne pas mes phrase contre moi vilain Griffondor. _S'exclama Draco. Puis reprenant son serieux, il continua._Tu es sûr Harry? On n'est pas obligés.

Harry sourit tendrement.

-J'en ai envie.

Alors le blond rallongea le brun sur la table, lui fit un petit sourire desolé pour ce lit rustique, et enfouit son doigt dans l'intimité du brun, celui ci ne bronchant pas. Puis avec obstination, il se mit à frapper la légère bosse qu'il sentait sous son majeur. Bientôt Harry ne put plus retenir ses cris de plaisir.

Puis Draco enleva ses doigts, et appuya son extrémité contre l'intimité du brun. Le Gryffondor se crispa immédiatement alors que le blond commença à s'enfoncer en lui .

Le blond s'arrêta, inquiet.

-Ca va? demanda t-il.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le brun lui lanca un regard enfievré.

-Hum... oui... bouges...putain.

Le Serpentard haussa un sourcil.

- Qu'est ce que tu es vulgaire. Mais c'est si c'est ce que tu veux, dit-il amusé.

Le blond se mit à onduler, martelant sans relâche la prostate du brun, lui tirant à chaque fois,des cris extatiques.

Puis dans un ultime cri de jouissance, il se répandit sur le ventre pâle du Serpentard, qui ne tarda pas lui aussi à venir en sentant l'anneau de chair du brun se resserrer convulsivement autour de sa verge.

Essoufflés, les deux garçons, s'avachir sur la table. Le brun souffla, apaisé.

-C'est le meilleur Noël de ma vie.

-Moi aussi, répondit le blond.

Harry, se tendit imperceptiblement, mal à l'aise.

-Et maintenant, qu'est ce qu'il va se passer?

Le blond lui lança un regard attendrit.

-Je suppose que maintenant on... en quelques sortes, sort ensemble non ?

Le Gryffondor se détendit.

-Oui, on sort ensemble.

C'était si rassurant de plaquer une expression pour qualifier ce qu'ils venaient de faire, ce n'était pas de l'amour, pas encore...

Mais ça viendrait.

Tout allait bien.

_Bonus _

enfin...

Harry se redressa soudain, il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir un gros rat se faufiler entre les table et gratter a la porte désespérément...

Le Griffondor prit de pitié, sortit sa baguette et ouvrit la dite porte.

Le rat sortit précipitamment, puis un vacarme assourdissant se fit entendre, le bureau de la salle venait de se renversé, et une fille, les cheveux tout décoiffés en sortait.

Elle accorda un regard désintéressé au couple enlacé.

Et se précipita a la suite du rat..

Drago, abasourdit regarda harry et lui demanda.

-C'était quoi cette fille ?

-Euh Maïwenn je crois...

Le blond haussa les épaules et se ralongeat serrant le Griffondor dans ses bras...

Le brun ferma les yeux.

-Peter !!! Je t'aime où es tu mon amûuuur?!

Tout allait bien …

The End

***

voilà finis...!!!

Et t bien, mon OS est posté!!!

a la prochaine

et puis pour ceux qui attende la suite de mon songe d'un soir d'automne ça arrive mdr

***

**Le coin des commentaire de ma flemarde de Bêta**

Alors, vous êtes ici dans le domaine de ma beta, enfin des commentaire dont elle me gratifie lol; et ils me font tant rie, que j'ai décidé de les mettre là …

voilà, ça sert a rien mais tant pis, c'est Noël!!!

Et prirent un air outré quand le blond lui fit un geste obscène de la main. (vilain drakky(c koi ce surnom de mer de mdr))**(fuck? Bah pourquoi ryry il est outré?! C'est tout à fait normal )**

Je crains de devoir vous coupez dans votre diatribe**(encore une fois, Kien, range ce dictionnaire!! c'est pas naturel venant de toi XP)**

-Enfin tu t'en fous, t'espères qu'elle sera bonne non ? **(Rhoo un peu de respect pour nous les ****filles!!xP)***

Harry leva les yeux au ciel (c quoi ce tic de tapette mdr)**(--', tout le monde leve les yeux aux ciel!! en meme temps, nous descendons du singe, donc on est tous bisexuels, donc on lève tous les yeux au... bref),**

du roux (beurk).**(sacrebleu, horreur!!)**

et c'était un euphémisme, le désert de la mort qui tue serait plus juste (je sais je changerai ça) **(xD, tu me pique mes répliques moustique!!)**

_- -Salut Harry, moi c'est Cindy, babilla t-elle d'une voix horriblement nasillarde. Ça te dirais de genre...sortir avec... eh... moi ?**A MORT LES POUFFS!!!!!!**_

_-Quoi ? S'exclama la jolie brune. Mazette, c'est pour ça, tu... alors.... je … **(pas tuer pas tuer...COUIC...trop tard)**_

Coupant court à ses réflexions, Mr Martoupet, le professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, s'exclama : **mais qui est ce mr martoupet..toi, tu as été traumatisé par ce prof jsui sur!!**

En croisant le regard de Mr Martoupet, il eut l'horreur de le voir lui faire un clin d'œil... Le genre de clin d'œil qui, en même temps était malicieux, mais également machiavélique.** Bien ce que jdis, traumatisé...**

En plus de leur imposer leur cavalier. On le leur communiquait par énigme... C'était quoi, un bal ou une course d'orientation …**(mdr,je vois trop harry courir dans poudlard et harryver(ouh le jeux de mot) devant son cavalier mystère, et lui poinçonner sa … PAN ) (...--' ) **

Draco, que hier encore il insultait... Maitenant etait en train de lui rouler une putain de grosse pelle bien baveuse... mais bon c'était un garçon aussi … **(oui j'enleverai ça aussi...mdr)(vaut mieux!! kels adjectifs sinon xD, mazette c'est un sacré baiser!**

-Albus cessez d'afficher cet air machiavélique, vous faites peur au premières ann.. Oh seigneur dieux,_ Minerva Macgonagal devint écarlate_. Potter, Malfoy, veuillez cessez ces attouchements indécents! Nous sommes dans une école voyons, pas dans un film pornographique. **(tiens, le voila ton acteur xD)**


End file.
